Isolation
by AnimeGuera
Summary: It takes more than love to keep a relationship alive. Left alone in an unrecognizable location, Heero and Relena had to face the past and each other. Story warning inside.
1. Prologue

**Isolation**

**Prologue: Mischief Abounds**

**By Animeguera**

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Story Warning: Rated M for the later chapters that contain descriptions of controlling behaviors.

* * *

"Where should we leave them?"

The smirk in his voice could be heard, "Lay them together, very together."

On a pile of worn blankets lay one of the most powerful politicians in the Earth's sphere. Next to was a young man, of the same age. He didn't have the same status as the woman he held in his arms. He was, however, responsible for the end of the Eve Wars and subsequent rebellion thereafter. His identity remained secret. She knew his secret. He knew all of hers.

They lay together, his arm wrapped around her waist. Her head was buried in his collarbone. A great amount of sleep inducing drugs made it possible for Heero to remain asleep. As for Relena, she was enjoying a long needed rest.

Heero began to stir after more than two days being asleep. He squeezed Relena tightly in his arms. They left them there alone, to awake with each other.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope to make this a happy ending but I make no guarantee._


	2. Meeting Again

**Isolation**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Again**

**By Animeguera**

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

Relena was drowsy, she awoke but refused to open her eyes. The day filled with old cranky men and uncompromising delegates could wait for a few more minutes. She dared to move and found an even more comfortable position. Her bed was deliciously warm, although very hard and lumpier than she had recalled the night before.

Heero sprang open his eyes. The pale grey sky was unfamiliar and not what he was expecting to see first thing in the morning. This was not where he had laid his head the night before. He felt his arms wrapped around another groaned inwardly, afraid he had made another drunken mistake. He had hoped to only make that mistake once in his life.

A head of blonde hair tickled his nose. She wiggled closer to him, but he doubted how much closer they could be. He fought the urge to immediately release her from his grip. He resisted and stilled his body and attempted to diminish his breathing as much as possible to keep her asleep. The morning after the first time he had done this was incredibly awkward. He needed to think of a way to get out of this scenario. Not moving was a good enough plan for now.

That proved to be his mistake, as she began to groggily awaken. She made an impatient sound as she awoke. She pushed on his muscled chest and stared up at his searching eyes. She froze with the realization of her situation. He looked into the eyes of the woman who tore out his heart. She became entrapped by his gaze. He had stopped breathing. Their faces were inches away.

This position was familiar to them both. In the past, both of them had enjoyed such close proximity to each other. In the present, touching each other had an odd effect and created awkward silence. This was no exception as Heero's hands gripped her waist, moving up slowly, enjoying the touch of her body again.

Relena felt the growing heat between them, succumbing only for a second before the familiar emotion of anger overtook her lust. She pushed herself off of him and stood up over him. She contemplated kicking him but as her physical attacks never succeeded in the past, she doubted her kick would be effective. She stood above him, wearing only a pair of loose fitting pants and button down shirt. He wore his standard Preventer uniform, sand colored military pants and a black tight tee.

She glared down at his deposed form, attempting to ignore the vision of his well chiseled chest. It brought back unwanted memories. He glared up at her. Staring into her light blue eyes, imagining things were different between them. Both were angry, for different reasons, at each other. She refused to look away from him, it was in her nature, she did not give up easily. It made her an excellent politician. He was a soldier. He didn't back down easily from a challenge, despite how impossible the probability of his winning.

She spoke first, "Where are we?" He frowned in confusion, turning away from her to take a look at their surroundings. He laid in old torn red bedsheets that stood out among the black of the streets. Around both of them were warehouses in various shades of gray and white. The streets were deserted with them the only two people in the vicinity.

It was too quiet. Heero stood up and quietly regarded their situation."I don't know." he answered honestly. He looked down at her face. Standing taller than her by almost a foot.

She turned away. "It just had to be with you." She muttered under her breath, Heero still heard her comment. Hardening his face. She took a deep breath. "Well, let's start walking." She stated and walked in the same direction she was facing.

"Where are you headed?" She didn't answer. "How could you know you are heading in the right direction?"

"I don't."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to."

Heero was getting frustrated with this woman who did whatever she wanted without any consideration for him. "You're probably heading the wrong way." He growled.

"Of course, because you are always right, aren't you?" She muttered even more loudly, her own anger spilling out in her voice. She stopped and turned. "Why don't you lead the way Mr. Yuy? I'm obviously going the wrong direction!" She yelled.

It was that moment she recalled all their fights not so many years ago. All those orders he used to give her.

_You should put your foot down about the budget cuts._

_Take care of yourself first, before your job_

_You weren't raised that way, but..._

_You should just do what I tell you, its safer for you that way_

_Why don't you listen to me!?_

_You know I hate repeating myself, why don't you just remember what I said the first time._

After a few arguments early in their relationship, Heero would keep his comments to himself then blow up in anger causing an even bigger argument. Surprised, Relena would argue back. Then they stopped talking to each other. Relena would cry herself to sleep each night out of frustration. Heero would only come back to sleep in their bed once he had forgotten his rage and Relena apologized for angering him.

"Don't be childish." He responded with a barely restrained voice. His comment enraged her more.

She yelled in frustration. "I need to get away from you!" She stomped away, her footsteps reverberating through the alley of the empty street. She continued to mutter obscenely with tears poking out of her eyes until she was out of his sight.

He studied his surroundings and with a growl of frustration, followed her mutterings. He noticed the slight curvature of the street, the stale smell of the air and the lack of sun despite how bright it was.

"We're on a colony." He stated, Relena was too far ahead of him to hear what he had said.

* * *

08/08/14

-Guera-


	3. Remember

**Isolation**

**Chapter 2: Remember**

**By Animeguera**

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

Relena walked for hours. Heero had caught up with her but kept his distance from her. Their attempt to orient themselves was failing. They couldn't find a clue as to which colony this was. Heero recommended looking for a spoke of the colony to get to the space port in the hub. Relena sighed tiredly in acquiesce.

"The average colony size is 1.8 kilometers in diameter. This seems like a much larger colony."

"I am aware of that, Vice Foreign Minister." Heero snapped back.

She narrowed her eyes in hostility. She stayed silent taking on her behavior patterns from before.

She noticed a building with a marquee adorned with unlit lights. The grey light shone and displayed the name of a movie. A missing vowel and two constants. She sighed in recognition despite the missing letters and stepped inside. Heero grabbed her wrist preventing her entrance to the brightly lit lobby.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Searching for food."

"The building hasn't been secured."

"This entire colony has obviously been abandoned."

"You can't know if that's true."

She tilted her head, "If it would ease your mind, please search the building." He froze at her sudden cooperability. "I'll wait."

While he made his ridiculous quest to search an obviously empty building, Relena recalled the harsh words he often uttered when he spoke to her.

He reached for the gun behind his back and found it missing.

He returned reporting that no one was in the building, just as she had stated. He couldn't stand her keeping this secret from him. "How did you know?"

"The movie on the marquee was released over four years ago." She stated simply. She hadn't kept up with the latest movie releases. Four years had been a long time ago. "I went to watch it alone after we had separated." Heero fought with his memory to recall ever seeing that movie being released. That time was spent mostly inebriated.

Relena looked away, taking a box of candy she hoped was not terribly stale and began eating it. She drank from a stale bottle of water.

"You seem extremely calm about being kidnapped and abandoned on a colony." He asked, taking a box of chocolates from the concession.

She shrugged. "Unfortunately, this is not a new experience, I have been kidnapped before."

"Aren't you concerned your fiancee will be worried?" He asked with malice. She said nothing, just looked at him with her hard eyes. "He won't be concerned you're all alone with a former lover?" This became the longest conversation they've had in months. He stopped talking to her once she became engaged to that insufferable man.

"You're a Preventer, he should be able to trust you." She stated simply, avoiding looking at him.

"I'm never to be trusted." He smirked.

"I trust you with my life, less so with my heart." She retorted.

"You were the one who dumped me!" He exclaimed. He wanted to punch something badly.

"And you still don't understand how controlling you are! I couldn't breathe. I had to follow your every order. You criticized every one of my decisions. You always had to be right."

"Did you sleep with him too?" He accused, closing his fists in barely restrained control.

"He was my fiancee, Heero! You already know the answer to that question." She crossed her arms, her eyes welling up with tears.

He jerked his head at her use of the past tense. _Was?_ He stood up, "Was? What happened, Relena?" He asked, no longer angry. He hadn't been privy to this information. Why hadn't he been told? He recalled the last few days before they had woken up on this infernal abandoned colony. She had seemed more distant from everyone. She was getting better at hiding her emotions from him, that didn't seem like a good thing.

"He dumped me." She said softly, disappointment filling her voice. "We hadn't even set a date for the wedding." She asked him to marry her a few months ago. "He didn't feel like he was going to be getting much from a marriage with me." Tears started to fall down her face. The pain was too fresh and too overwhelming. She hadn't let herself fall apart, she had been too busy to stop and think about how awful it felt to be dumped by someone she believed she loved. "I'm so sorry, it feels awful to be dumped."

Heero didn't respond verbally, he pulled her into an embrace as she let out more sobs. She loosely hugged his waist and let herself cry about her own broken heart in the arms of the man whose heart she had broken less than four years ago.

* * *

_11/8/14_

_Author's Note: I'm using NaNoWriMo to finish off some of already started stories. _

_-Guera-_


End file.
